The toilet is one of the indispensable sanitary wares in modern life. The traditional toilet comprises a toilet cover, a toilet seat, and a base. The toilet seat, which is in direct contact with the human skin, is usually made by means of plastic injection molding. The traditional toilet seat has the following shortcomings: first, the toilet seat can be very cold and uncomfortable to the user; second, the material of the toilet seat is too hard, leading to a low comfort level; third, the toilet seat and the base collide with each other, causing noise when the toilet seat is put down; fourth, the plastic material is prone yellowing with age, resulting in an ugly appearance and poor performance. Consequently, some toilet seats use polyurethane material instead of plastic material, aiming to overcome the above shortcomings.
In the prior art, the polyurethane toilet seat comprises two types: the embedded type polyurethane toilet seat and the compound type polyurethane toilet seat. An embedded type polyurethane foaming flush toilet disclosed in the patent 201120402590.2 uses the seat support as the embedded part. The seat support and the polyurethane foaming seat are molded in one body, and the seat support is covered in the polyurethane foaming seat. Such a design has two shortcomings: first, the polyurethane foaming seat and the seat support can be easily separated after prolonged use due to the poor bonding intensity, resulting in a short functional life of the product; second, the processing cost can be sharply increased due to such complicated process. Furthermore, the patent 201120402699.6 also discloses a compound type polyurethane toilet seat, wherein the polyurethane foaming seat and the seat support are respectively processed. After being processed, the polyurethane foaming seat and the seat support are bonded together. However, the compound type polyurethane toilet seat adopts the two-time molding process, meaning that the polyurethane material can merely be bonded to the seat support after foam forming. In such a way, the process becomes very complicated, undoubtedly increasing the manufacturing cost. Even worse, where the polyurethane foaming seat and the seat support are bonded can be easily delaminated and cracked, especially when the toilet seat is frequently put up and down or used in the cold weather. In such a condition, the bonding intensity between the polyurethane foaming seat and the seat support can be severely affected. Consequently, the polyurethane foaming seat can be easily separated from the seat support, resulting in a poor quality of the product.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of traditional toilet seat are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.